Girty Lue-class
The Girty Lue-class battleship is a ship class in the Cosmic Era timeline. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Girty Lue-class of vessels is a type of space-use mobile suit assault carrier designed by the Earth Alliance for use in special operations. As an assault carrier it can carry a high number of mobile suits and supply them for an extended period of time. Although it doesn't feature a wide variety of weapons, the Girty Lue-class is nevertheless well armed and capable of holding itself against ZAFT's Minerva. Its armament consists of beam cannons, missile launchers and CIWS. The ship is also equipped with a Mirage Colloid stealth system, allowing it to launch covert attacks on enemy units. This is shown when it managed to approach a military-use PLANT without alerting anyone or thing to its presence. In order to operate for extended periods of time, this ship class can mount arms that hold additional fuel tanks which can be detached at any time. Neo Roanoke used this feature and the partially filled tanks to create an explosion to aid in the Girty Lue's escape from Armory One. Armaments ;*"Gottfried Mk.71" 225cm High-Energy Beam Cannon :The only beam weapons mounted on the Girty Lue-class ships, like the ones on the Izumo-class ships, they can move into several positions. Each hanger has three cannons (1 on top, bottom, and outer side). ;*"Igelstellung" 75mm Automatic Multi-Barrel CIWS :A Girty Lue-class is armed with an array of 16 CIWS guns to intercept incoming missiles or enemy units. Like the "Gottfried" beam cannons, the CIWS guns are movable to shoot down targets from several directions. ;*Vertical Missile Launchers :The Girty Lue-class features 38 vertical missile launchers, allowing it to unleash a large barrage of missiles towards enemy units. These missiles are primarily used in an anti-air role, but are generally ineffective at damaging targets with phase-shift armor. System Features ;*Gas Propulsion :A propulsion system that uses jets of gas to propel the ship for stealth purposes. Since this gas doesn't emit any heat, the ship is able to avoid detection by thermal sensors. ;*Mirage Colloid :Although illegal under the Treaty of Junius, the Girty Lue-class is equipped with a stealth system utilizing Mirage Colloid particles, similar to the one first used on the GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam. Thanks to this system, the ship can enter enemy territory and attack enemy units without being seen or detected by sensors. Whether it has a time limit like the Blitz is unknown. ;*Rocket Anchor :To attach itself to objects in space, the ship features a rocket anchor mounted on its main body. This anchor can be fired upon a target, like an asteroid, allowing the ship to quickly attach itself to the object. History ''Girty Lue'' The Girty Lue (first known as Bogey One) is the Earth Alliance flagship of Neo Roanoke's 81st Independent Mobile Battalion, who reports under the code name "Phantom Pain". While the Girty Lue has some features clearly reminiscent of the Earth Alliance's earlier Archangel-class assault ships, namely the front section of the ship, it bears no markings of any kind so the Earth Alliance can deny its existence if necessary. This is because the Girty Lue is equipped with a Mirage Colloid cloaking system, illegal under the terms of the Treaty of Junius. The ship was deployed in late CE 73 to launch a sneak attack on the ZAFT base Armory One, in which three prototype Gundam mobile suits were stolen and several ZAFT warships destroyed or disabled. ZAFT's new battleship Minerva launched in pursuit of the Girty Lue, but ultimately the Earth Alliance vessel escaped and delivered its stolen mobile suits to Earth. Unlike the Archangel and Minerva, the Girty Lue can't fly in Earth's atmosphere, so after the Armory One attack, Neo Roanoke and Phantom Pain disembark. The Girty Lue is later seen stationed on the Daedalus lunar base as an escape vessel for Lord Djibril, who commanded the attack on PLANT from this base. When the Minerva attacked the base, Djibril tried to escape in the Girty Lue but as soon as the ship reached the surface it was detected by Rey Za Burrel who used the DRAGOON system of his ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam to destroy the ship, killing Djibril in this action. ''Nana Buluku'' The Nana Buluku was deployed by the Phantom Pain to attack the DSSD space station in an attempt to capture the GSX-401FW Stargazer Gundam for its A.I. so they can copy it for use in unmanned combat mobile suits. The Nana Buluku is destroyed when a DSSD space station detonates its propellant tanks using the Apollon A's propulsion laser. Other Ships At least one more ship of the Girty Lue-class was built. The ship, the name of which remains unknown, was used by Matisse and made its appearance when she used it to escape from her space station, which was under attack from the Serpent Tail. It is self-detonated by Matias, Matisse's brother, killing both. Gallery Girty Lue bridge.png|Bridge Girty Lue propulsion units.png|Girty Lue with gas propulsion units Girty Lue 06.png Girty Lue 05.png Girty Lue 04.png Girty Lue 03.png Girty Lue 02.png Girty Lue 01.png Girty Lue Destroyed.png|The Girty Lue is destroyed External links *Girty Lue on MAHQ *Nana Buluku on MAHQ